


【Gallaghercest】Memory

by Gloria99



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99
Summary: 09 离婚前 刀注意





	【Gallaghercest】Memory

Liam一头扎进暮色里，铃鼓的钵片像牙齿一样彼此碰撞。他的发尾偷尝落日余晖般的暗金，弯出一个小小的，隐约勾人的弧度。紧接着一队红嘴黑鹎四散飞起，在风声里嗫嚅着发出猫一样的呻吟。Noel适才扫出的一段尾音紧随，直到不再相信它们是向上飞，而是自己在向下坠落。于是几段和弦像叹息一般四野沉坠，哀哀切切嗡嗡作响。“别回来了，滚吧。”语调是惫懒的怒气。吉他手盘腿坐在地上，砂砾一般的指腹草草碾过冰冷的铝合金乐器箱，盲目试探着目力不及的一小块灰尘蔓延。

　　Liam突然转过身朝他咧开嘴，钝白的吉他拨片被紧闭齿列啮咬得轻微颤抖。他慢慢展露了方才藏匿的狡黠，对于成功捉弄兄长这一点感到得意。“我不去了，但我也不来彩排。”他夸张地，重重地咳了声，“嗓子疼，哥哥。”

　　这是场甜腻的犯罪，但Noel只想一口啐上他的脸。诚实地说，如果是十年前他会应下这样柔软狡猾的撒娇，但现在Liam的乖戾让他烦躁不已。他看着弟弟鼻梁上那副怪异又歪斜的墨镜，胃好像被石块击中一样抽搐。1996年的烟火下Noel像遥望群山一样痴迷地望着他，2009年的舞台边是一个疲倦灵魂倾颓山巅的微弱浩劫。Liam我累了，Liam你给我滚。褐色眼睫下掩着水蓝色玻璃珠一样的瞳仁，折射成奶黄色的暮光精灵般飞跃。男孩的墨镜滑到鼻翼，挑着眉峰斜睨看他。

　　Noel又说不出话了。是的，他还是决心对Liam用男孩这个单词。只要Liam眼里的浩瀚星河一日不熄，那他在Noel这里就永远十四岁。1986年的夏天，一克朗的冰激凌，花园，泥土，足球，阳光味的旧衬衫，嘴角的白奶油。夕阳令一切回溯倒转，有人大笑着抠下老房子的一块砖朝他后脑勺抡去：“睡吧蠢逼！”Noel混乱地摇头，各个年龄段的Liam在他眼前飞速闪回，最终定格成一幅列侬式的圆镜和一件轻软的白绸衬衣。乱糟糟的半长棕发，与细长烟卷极不衬的圆润手指。缪斯开口了：“Noel？”

　　喑哑的，浑浊的，Noel的梦境碎了，清亮的夜莺死在了哪一场隆冬。恼羞成怒下他才恍然发现自己攫住了Liam的衣领，而后者的拳头已经逼向他脸颊旁边。曾几何时他把Liam拽向自己是为了在大雨滂沱里的一个吻，而如今呛鼻硝烟四起，他们荒谬的感情里早已尸横遍野了。电光火石里Noel扔下Liam的墨镜，迎着错愕的目光粗暴地咬上他的嘴唇。

　　Liam痉挛般地颤了一下，水蓝色的星球泛起薄雾，轻如蝶翼的雨。

　　Noel·Grandet，曾几何时我才是你的万贯家财？

　　没有人能调出杜松子加血的飘忽情味，某种意义上来说Liam和他的口腔都是独一份。嬉笑怒骂鲜活纷杂的主唱一只脚跨在舞台边，另一只靴子费力地踮起。吉他手在台上站了起来，居高临下地亲吻——噢，拿破仑眺望着山下的军旗。Liam快站不住了，他用拳头锤着哥哥的肩膀，挥了两下又猛然想起来什么似的，局促地背在身后，指尖随紧绷的腿部肌肉一起颤抖。Noel把他更搂近些，恍然间好像拥住了一只濒死的蝴蝶。

　　从前男孩的肩膀是瘦削而锋利的，冷冽如地狱狩犬的火焰。如今是不是太过圆钝与迟滞，海绵蛋糕蜂蜜糖，他弟弟怪笑着挤上芥末酱。有什么超过了轻狂的界限，无目的地朝着荒诞蔓延。不，他们不适合再用年少轻狂这个词——Liam37，他已经42岁。多么血腥的谋杀案，没有人永远24岁却永远有人24岁。因此他逃避似的紧闭着眼，用舌头和手指探索眼前跌宕的黑暗。湿润的，紧张的，小心翼翼的爱意追着他旋转。Noel俯下身去吻他的锁骨，与吉他吻痕交错的另一只手却狠狠捂上了Liam的嘴，

　　“别出声。”

　　为什么不行？这样自私的信仰舞弊，这样残忍的情感犯罪。捂住嘴巴时间会从眼角的皱纹跑出来，闭上眼睛手指也能感到干涸河床一般的皮肤。Noel慌乱地和岁月对抗，但他的长矛除了将自己弟弟戳得鲜血淋漓之外毫无用处。Liam当然明白，可他还能做什么？他的尖锐，乖张，歇斯底里，一碰到他哥哥的嘴唇就融化了，融化成孤独的一小滩可怜兮兮地等着Noel啜饮。本质上每秒钟的Liam都没有区别，一样的敏感细腻又脆弱不已。但璀璨香槟星的光芒惨遭绞杀，失去尾巴的流星跌入泥土，无力迸溅的火花像下泻的水那样在毛玻璃后面滑落下去。

　　布料摩挲的脆响在风声里格外清晰，灰白的池面泛起深棕的涟漪。僵硬的神袛被推下山巅，迎接他的是一个个粗砺的吻。Noel的下身被长长的衣摆挡住，Liam不确定他是否起了反应。狼狈的是他，在巡演舞台上在苍茫暮色里一丝不挂的是他，在哥哥手里硬得流水止不住喘息的也是他。Noel好像突然变成了游刃有余的那个，明明从前的化妆间更衣室是他先急切地动情。Liam被他突然又粗暴的进入弄湿了下身更弄湿了眼睛。他又哭了，惨兮兮地落泪。没人知道这是否是个狡猾的计谋，费尽心思底牌用光的一小段切分音符。Noel喜欢看他哭，一个不再是秘密的秘密。但身为两个孩子的父亲，中年男子，摇滚救世主，被自己哥哥操得流泪了，这是两个人的兴奋全世界的唾弃。Noel深深地望着他，用目光缠绕拥抱他，靛蓝的情欲要滴下来。从前他会舔舐干净Liam掉的每一滴泪，但今天他不想这么做。让纵横交错的眼泪成为他漂亮脸蛋上的伤疤言说着一字一句的颤抖。他在这样简陋的沟壑里怀恋过去与真正的男孩相爱。那些他渴慕的岁月坍塌了，断垣筑起他牢不可破的心墙。

　　Liam曾对照未来估量他的过去，却觉得两者都极好，没法说谁比谁更好。只是Noel觉得，曾经很惠顾他的天意的不公，他必须谴责。

　　草莓柠檬汽水永远沁凉在八月，再如何不甘也回不到那个浩繁盛大的夏天。

　　

　　-


End file.
